


[GIFT ART] An Offer He Can't Refuse

by ayawanderlust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Messy art, autodesk sketchbook, cute makkachin, gif, lineart, samsung note 9, stylus, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayawanderlust/pseuds/ayawanderlust
Summary: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆For JamieAvenBell☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆





	[GIFT ART] An Offer He Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamieAvenBell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieAvenBell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Offer He Can't Refuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190093) by [JamieAvenBell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieAvenBell/pseuds/JamieAvenBell). 



> Dedicated to the incredible author! Everytime she updates this fic, I'll reread the whole fic all over again. If you haven't read it yet, you're seriously missing out! Give it a try! ♡♡♡ I hope you like this fanart! scene from chapter 6.
> 
> Warning: amateur artist.
> 
> Tools used: samsung note 9 and stylus pen, autodesk sketchbook app, hot chocolate and 2 1/2 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> ig & twitter: sarahaya231


End file.
